


Summertime

by Nihiley_Face



Series: Personal Favourites [3]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, Life is quite the adventure when you can't remember shit, M/M, Tom Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihiley_Face/pseuds/Nihiley_Face
Summary: Basically a bunch of oneshots of ADHD Tom because I love him.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tom, why are you whispering?" 

"I'm whispering?" 

Tord face-palms so hard. "What?" Tom asked. "Am I whispering?" He whispered. Tord chuckled and shook his head. "Yeah, you are." "Why am I whispering?" He asked, still whispering. "I don't know, that's why I asked." Tom furrowed his brows. "Well, I don't know either, so that's why I asked you!" Tord snorted. "We're both idiots." He said. Tom pursed his lips. "Well," He said, in that defiant voice he had, whilst putting fists on his hips. "Would you rather I talked like-" He paused. "THIS!?" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Tord spit out his drink. "IS THIS BETTER, TORD?" "Tom, stop yelling-" "CAN YOU HEAR ME, NOW, FUCKER!?" 

Edd popped his head into the kitchen. "Why are we yelling?" He asked, while Tord laughed, his head in his hand. Tom had thrown his hands up, into the air, and he paused when Edd popped in. "I DON'T KNOW! WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING?" Edd made a face. "Alrighty, then." He walked out. 


	2. Chapter 2

"-Today, Tom?"

It was dinner, and Tom had completely dissociated during the complete conversation, and had not heard a word. He only spoke up because his attention-lapse had lapsed and he'd heard his name. He snapped to attention, and looked up at Matt. "Yes." He stated confidently, though he was still a bit confused. "Tom..." Edd said, with that look he got on his face when he realized that Tom hadn't payed attention to a single thing anyone has said the entire time. "Matt wasn't even the one who'd spoken." Tom frowned. "Oh." He said, while Tord laughed. 

"I asked what you did today?" Edd continued the conversation. Tom thought for a moment. "U-uh," His frown deepened when he drew a blank. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He sharply turned to Edd on his right. "Listen, buddy," He said, seriously. "All I did was wake up, then it was dinnertime. You should know by now that time is a blur and I have zero ability to remember anything that isn't 'now'." He deadpanned. Edd laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He said. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tord confesses to Tom. It doesn't really go that well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just thought about this for a while and thought it was interesting ig

"Tom," Tord said, his expression unusually shy, and his shoulders bowed in, showing he was nervous about something. "I have to tell you something." Tom, apathetic as per usual, frowned and stopped walking. "What?" He asked, looking at Tord. 

"This has just been- been on my mind, y'know, a whi-" Tord spared a glance at Tom's expression, and his eyes darted away almost immediately, turning pinker. "A while, and-" Tord wrapped his arms around himself. Something about his behaviour was way off, and even someone as metaphorically blind as Tom could see that. "You good, commie?" He asked in a too-casual tone. Tord stayed quiet for a minute. "No, not really. Not until I say what I have to say-" He suddenly looked a little more determined to tell Tom whatever was so important. "Well then quit wasting my time and spit it out, already." Tom shot back, putting a hand on his hip. 

Tord's face turned redder and redder. His features bunched up more and more, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, and the arms wrapped around him were getting tighter and tighter. Tom made a face. "Yo, dude," He said. "If you came over here just to let a huge one rip, I'm gonna leave." He began walking away, while Tord sputtered and stumbled over his words, trying to regain his composure. "Wh- what!?" His face showed large traces of bewilderment and confusion. "N-no! I just- No!" He looked like he kind of wanted to laugh, but at the same time, wanted to curl up into a ball on his bed, and die. 

Tom turned around. "Well then, what do you want!?" He tossed his arms into the air, confused. "Tom, I'm in love with you!" He spits it out, his arms straightening at his sides, his face screwing up in frustration. Tom stops in his tracks, utterly baffled.

Tom instantly turns bright pink. 

His face slowly becomes more and more shocked as his brain processes what Tord just said. Tord looks at him, nervously waiting for his response. Tom's hands slowly made their ways near his chest, just under his chin. They flap a little, and Tord is left a little confused at that. 

After what seems like hours, Tom finally speaks up. "You serious, man?" He asked, his expression still clearly in shock. Tord turned a little more pink. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Tom made a small noise, and flapped his hands even more. He honestly had no idea how to respond. 

Tom suddenly coughed awkwardly, and straightened his posture, dusted himself off, and collected himself enough to at least look like he was cool and calm. Cool as a cucumber. But are cucumbers actually cool? What does that even mea- No. Not now. He scratched his nose and said, "Yeah, okay." He put his hands into his pockets. "That's cool." He took out his flask and gulped down a rather sizable swig. By now, Tord was confused out of his mind. "What?" He asked. Tom shrugged. "Good for you, cool beans." He then walked to his room. Tord had no idea how to react to that, but judging by how he slammed the door shut, he was Not Okay with it. He seemed angry. Tord sighed, and put his hands into his pockets. 

Whelp, that was another piece of his heart ripped out.

He guessed that it just wasn't meant to be. Frowning, he trudged to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> You like this fic? You want to watch me completely ignore, forget about and not update this fic? Then come and follow my blog on tumblr @ daddy-issues-anon.tumblr.com


End file.
